


Space Invader

by DimensionSponge



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Close talker, Flirting, M/M, space invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSponge/pseuds/DimensionSponge
Summary: Resident station gul overthinks personal space invasion by area Vorta. Damar ruins the moment.
Relationships: Dukat/Weyoun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Space Invader

Just as Dukat was leaving his office, Weyoun strode in, getting in his way. The door closed behind him, and he started talking like he hadn’t just taken Dukat hostage in his own office.

“You’ll be glad to know the neutrality treaty with the Romulans has been secured.”

“That’s excellent news, but why wasn’t I informed?”

“I’m informing you currently.”

Weyoun took a step closer. He was now firmly in Dukat’s space, and he was getting uncomfortable.  
Dukat passive-aggressively sighed at him, hoping he’d get the message, but he continued to stand entirely too close with his fruit breath.

“Are you really that blind?”

“I can see you better up close,” he complained.

Dukat rolled his eyes, and placed a hand on the Vorta’s chest to gently push him back. 

“20 centimetres is a perfectly acceptable distance,” Weyoun protested. 

“Not in a work situation. I don’t suppose you do this to Kira.”

“Please. You lecturing me on respecting Kira’s space? You were practically breathing down her neck the other day.”

Now it was Dukat’s turn to get defensive.  
“I do not invade her space! We have a rapport.”

Weyoun seemed unconvinced.  
“One that involves her wanting to kill you?”

He didn’t respond.

“You probably want her to do that, with your weird idea of flirting.”

“You come from a cloning tube, you don’t know the intricacies of flirting,” Dukat sneered.

Weyoun smiled and stepped back into his space.  
“It worked fine on you.”

“Don’t change the subject.”  
A standoff had begun. If Dukat moved, he’d be admitting defeat. He had to wait for Weyoun to rescind his challenge.

They were going to be here all day.

Damar chose that moment to enter, almost running into them both and interrupting their standoff. 

“What is going on here?”

They were practically leaning on each other, but both chose to look at him like he was the weird one.  
“We’re discussing the treaty, care to join us?” Weyoun offered.

Damar gestured to the lounge area.  
“There’s perfectly good treaty-discussing space over there, out of the doorway.”

Neither of them wanted to move, but they could hardly just stay in the doorway for no apparent reason. It would be suspicious.

Dukat decided to move first, and be the ‘voice of reason’ in their private little spectacle. As he left the bubble of confrontation, he could sense Weyoun’s smugness increase.  
Good. Let him win this one. Let him think he’s in control.

As they sat down, Damar gave them both a look of suspicion. They responded with their usual smug grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Also  
> I was looking through the Dukat/ relationship tags. For some reason, no Dukat/Weyoun.  
> Here’s what I found instead.
> 
> Dukat/Sisko (ok I see this one a little bit. Exhibit A: Waltz)  
> Dukat/Mirror Kira (hmmm)  
> Dukat/Kes 😖  
> Dukat/Morn (?????)  
> Dukat/Keevan  
> Dukat/Chakotay 😶  
> The Incest That Shall Not Be Named  
> Dukat/Azula from avatar  
> Dukat/Damar/Kira/Odo
> 
> And finally
> 
> Dukat/You


End file.
